Hogwarts(990)
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by four friends considered to be the greatest witches and wizards of the age. It is divided into four houses named after each founder. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The school itself is in a castle in Scotland, it is unplottable and impossible for muggles to find. Houses Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is divided into four houses. Gryffindor House, Slytherin House, Ravenclaw House and Hufflepuff House. Each House is governed by their respective founder, with each student being chosen specifically by the respective founder. Gryffindor Gryffindor House students are expected to be very brave. Courage and bravery are considered the primary traits of the house. Given Sir Godric Gryffindor is a proud knight, it is not surprising. Slytherin Slytherin House students are never lazy, because Salazar Slytherin only picks the most ambitious students, who aim to better themselves. As a scholar, Slytherin has always believed only students who wish to improve their knowledge and better their lives should have the effort taken to teach them. Ravenclaw Ravenclaw House students are known for wisdom and intelligence, that befits the personality of Rowena Ravenclaw. These students are very bright and excel in their studies. As a side effect, some of these brilliant students may be a little eccentric. Hufflepuff Hufflepuff House students are good workers, loyal and kind. Helga Hufflepuff does not believe in separating the students, and is willing to take any student that the other three founders do not pick. Subjects There are various subjects which are taught at Hogwarts. Most of the subjects are specific only to the wizarding world, but also include some more practical real world lessons such as reading and writing. Transfiguration One of the most important skills of a witch or wizard is the ability to change something from one thing to another by means of Transfiguration. It is currently taught by Sir Godric Gryffindor. Enchantments Enchanting is an important skill, which can help turn a statue into a guardian, or just leave paintings with personalities. It is currently taught by Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Potions Whether one needs a draught of strength or some polyjuice potion, Potions is the class to learn from. There is little silly wand-waving or incantations. It is currently taught by Lord Salazar Slytherin. Dark Arts The Dark Arts is taught to give a better understanding, and respect, to curses and other dark matters. It deals with issues of safety, and morality. It is currently taught by Lord Salazar Slytherin. Defense Defense is taught as both defense from magical and physical threats. It is currently taught by Sir Godric Gryffindor. Charms Charms are useful things to use, and a vital skill, whether to put up a shield charm or to confound a muggle who saw too much. It is currently taught by Dame Helga Hufflepuff. Reading and Writing Not everyone knows how to read and write. The printing press hasn't been invented and books are hand-written and expensive. Only the wealthy know how to read, but in order to learn magic, everyone must be taught. It is currently taught by Gwen Weasley. Cooking Come on, who doesn't need to know how to cook? Cooking class makes everything taste better. It is currently taught by Helga Hufflepuff. Protection Hogwarts is protected by muggle reppleing charms and Anti - Dissappration Hexes.